


Criminal Masterminds

by FlorBexter



Series: The kids are alright verse [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Original Child Characters, Tumblr Prompt, the kids are alright verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: “They can’t be little criminal masterminds at this age, right? Were you a criminal mastermind at their age already?”Shao Fei got a look and had to smile because Tang Yi was too tired to give him a little shove against the shoulder.“You are the expert on criminal masterminds,” Tang Yi said, and Shao Fei had to grin and wiggled his eyebrows at Tang Yi.





	Criminal Masterminds

**Author's Note:**

> Can't let go of Tang Yi's and Shao Fei's adorable kids so here is more in my 'the kids are alright' verse. The ficlets don't follow any kind of linear timeline but I hope you can enjoy them anyway ^.^

**Criminal Masterminds**

„I’ve no idea how that happened.”

They stared down into the crib where Chen Xun slept peacefully holding the skeleton key chain tight in his chubby little fist.

The tuff of black hair on his head made Shao Fei want to reach out to ruffle it up even more but the redness on his cheeks was a testimony to how difficult it had been to make him fall asleep. He still could hear Chen Xun’s cries in his ears.

“I thought you locked your office door?”

Tang Yi frowned down at their son and nodded. “I did.”

“They can’t be little criminal masterminds at this age, right? Were you a criminal mastermind at their age already?”

Shao Fei got a look and had to smile because Tang Yi was too tired to give him a little shove against the shoulder.

“You’re the expert on criminal masterminds,” Tang Yi said, and Shao Fei had to grin and wiggled his eyebrows at Tang Yi.

“Indeed I am, I can’t remember when I ate something last, so I guess it’s possible that we even forgot to lock the front door.”

Tang Yi nodded and then they stared at each other. Shao Fei sighed. “I’m gonna check the front door.”

Shao Fei left the nursery quietly and Tang Yi looked back at the little person sleeping peacefully. His fingers remembered the feeling of the key chain, the distinctive shape. He had taken it in his hands a lot of times, tracing the black paint on it until it started to fade. He had no idea how, but it had always calmed him down to feel this little figure against his skin and maybe it gave his son the same level of comfort. He smiled softly and rearranged the assortment of plushies around Chen Xun. Recently, he was obsessed with pigs.

He met Shao Fei on his way to the kitchen. He saw him sniffing at a container of take-out and even though he made a face he seemed to intend to eat it.

“Don’t”, Tang Yi said and took it out of his hand. He felt strangely energetic, so he said: “I’m going to cook something.”

“Really?!”

Tang Yi caressed Shao Fei’s hopeful face. “Yes. And don’t look like that, you don’t have to propose again, we’re already married.” Shao Fei followed him to the fridge and hugged him from behind. He buried his face in Tang Yi’s neck and murmured: “I would marry you again and again and again.”

Tang Yi leaned back into the embrace, feeling Shao Fei’s warmth – he was always so warm - and tried to think of a time when he had been as tired and exhausted but at the same time so happy he always thought it would burst out of him.

Shao Fei hugged him tighter when they heard little feet running down the stairs.

“Baba!!! Dad!!! Look, I’m a frog!”

Chen Lin proudly jumped up and down, wearing a t-shirt too big for his body. Tang Yi knew that t-shirt.

“Didn’t I burn that shirt?”, he asked while Shao Fei said simultaneously: “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“It’s a frog!”, Chen Lin proclaimed proudly.

“I recalled putting that in the trash,” Tang Yi murmured while Shao Fei rubbed his face against his shoulder. The pink colour had faded over time, but the smiling frog was as appalling as ever, Tang Yi thought.

“Even little frogs should be in bed,” Shao Fei said, let go of Tang Yi and caught their son as he, like a frog, jumped up at him.

“Croak, croak”, he yelled in Tang Yi’s direction.

“Burn it!”, Tang Yi shouted after them. Was today the day to remember the past? 

“Maybe they really are criminal masterminds,” he murmured and started the rice cooker.

+end+

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you had fun <3


End file.
